Even The Truth Is A Lie
by crissingirl123
Summary: Blaine trusts Kurt and he should trust Burt. Burt is not going to hurt him, but he can't trust him. For some reason he just can't. Not now; Blaine meets Kurt's family for the first time and it doesn't end well. Blangst/a little bit of Klaine/Burt!/Homophobia


"Please don't! Don't do it! Please not now, dad!" Blaine begged but it didn't look like it had any impact on his father.

"I'm not your fucking father anymore!"

"Sir, I meant sir. I'm so sorry! I-I have to go!" Blaine stuttered.

"That's why you're dressed up like a fucking faggot!" It took a while for Blaine to answer, but eventually said quietly.

"Yeah"

"Yeah what!" Mister Anderson screamed.

"Yeah, that's why…" Blaine couldn't say it.

"That's why what?" But he didn't have a choice.

"That's why I'm dressed up like a fucking faggot." Blaine whispered.

"I can't hear you!"

"Then use your fucking ears!" Blaine snapped and that wasn't the smartest thing to do. His father raised his hand and punched him in his stomach.

"You're lucky that I can't hit you in your face!" He screamed angry. "Be home before midnight. I'm not done with you!" He added as he pushed Blaine out of his house and closed the door behind him.

And there he was. Sitting in his car and ready to drive to his boyfriend with pain everywhere. Today he'll meet Kurt's family for the first time and he won't let his father ruin this for him. He'll just have to ignore the pain and lie to the family of his first boyfriend. His whole life has been a lie and it still is. His whole life he's in pain, but it's normal. For him it is.

* * *

"You look perfect, son" Kurt's cheeks turned red by the compliment his father just gave him.

"I don't look perfect. I have to wear the perfect clothes for Blaine"

"Kurt, Blaine would even be happy if you're here in only your underwear!" Finn said who was playing on the PlayStation with Puck.

"Or without!" Puck said as he pushed Finn playfully.

"Boys! I don't need to know that! And they're not doing that!" Burt said.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" Kurt asked annoyed, not even caring about their comments.

"I don't know. My PlayStation doesn't work anymore, so we're playing on this one."

"I still don't understand why we've got two of those useless things" Kurt said as he walked away towards the stairs to look for something else to wear, but stopped when he heard the doorbell.

"Blaine is here!" Kurt shouted happily as he opened the door.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he jumped into his boyfriend's arms and immediately pulled him with him to the living room.

"Kurt! Take it easy!" Blaine said as he tried to calm down his boyfriend. It is cute and he means is well, but it hurts. And Blaine was having a hard time controlling his pain.

"Dad, this is Blaine" Kurt said and Blaine shook Burt's hand.

"Hello Blaine"

"Hello Mister Hummel. Nice to meet you" Blaine said politely. He really wanted this evening to be perfect. And when he leaves tonight he want that he has made a good impression on Kurt's family.

"I'm Carole"

"Blaine" Blaine answered as they shook hands too.

"Hi Blaine!" Finn and Puck greeted at the same time. Blaine has already seen them. They seemed nice, so Blaine waved back. This evening is going to be perfect and it starts now.

* * *

"This is delicious. Miss Hummel" Blaine said when they were eating. Puck, Finn, Mr Hummel, Ms. Hummel, Kurt and Blaine were all sitting around a table. Enjoying the delicious food.

"Thank you" Carole said.

"Blaine, what do you like?" Mr Hummel suddenly asked and Blaine is surprised, because at his house nobody speaks during dinner. He was already scared that his compliment was too much. Well, normally he eats alone. Everyone sees the surprised expression on Blaine his face, but wait politely until Blaine answers.

"I like football" he starts "and I love to sing. And Kurt of course" Blaine added and Burt's and Carole's serious faces immediately turn into a smile, while Puck smiles knowingly and Finn just keeps eating.

"How is dinner at your house, Blaine?" Burt asked secondly, knowing that it is different than here.

"We eat. I guess" Blaine answers a little uncomfortable.

"And do you talk? About school or something?"

"Why?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Well, I don't know." Burt answers.

"You really never talk during dinner?" Carole asks in disbelieve.

"Gladly not..." Blaine saw all the surprised and worried faces and regretted immediately what he said. "I mean... dinner is to eat, right?"

"Exactly! He's a keeper Kurt!" Finn shouted suddenly with his mouth full of food, but Blaine was glad. He doesn't like to lie. Not that he really was lying. He was just not telling the truth.

People kept talking, but not very important things were said. Sometimes someone asked Blaine a question and Blaine just had to come up with something to answer the question. Blaine gets good in this lying stuff. Way too good.

"Sir? Can I go to the toilet?" Blaine asked when he was done with eating. The others weren't finished yet, but Blaine really needed to go.

"Sure" Burt told him and Blaine was immediately on his feet, on his way to the toilet.

"Kurt? What's going on with that kid?" Burt asked as Blaine had shut the door behind him.

"I don't know, dad. I'm worried." Kurt said honestly. And so was Burt. He doesn't even know the kid, but Kurt knows and loves him. And his son's boyfriend can't be in pain or whatever is going on with this boy.

"I don't really get where you are talking about. He seemed nice."

"Seriously, Finn? Even I can see that something is wrong." Puck was the only one who felt the need to answer Finn. Everyone else was shocked by a scream.

"Shit!"

"Is it that big?" Puck screamed as a joke, but no one else thought it was funny. And Blaine wasn't even answering.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt wanted to stand up, but Burt stopped him.

"I'll do this."

"Why you?" Kurt asked.

"Why not?" And Kurt didn't know an answer on that.

"Blaine? What's going on?" Burt said as he walked towards the toilet.

"No, please! I'll clean it up. Don't be mad. It was stupid, I'm stupid. Please." Blaine was crying and no one knew what was going on. What can be so bad that made Blaine cry?

"Blaine, open the door" Burt commanded. And Blaine opened the door. Burt looked inside and saw glass shards on the ground. One of the frames was also on the ground and Burt couldn't believe that this had such a big effect on the boy. It was only a stupid frame.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I'm so sorry!" Blaine cried out as he was back on his knees, cleaning up the shades. Now Burt noticed Blaine's bleeding hands.

"Blaine stop it! You're hurting yourself."

"No, it's fine. Please just eat, I'll clean it up." Blaine saw in Burt's eyes that he didn't like this idea. "Or you can watch. I'm okay with that. Very okay."

"Blaine. Calm down. It's only a frame" Burt leaned down and wanted to grab Blaine friendly by his arm to take him with him out of the bathroom, but he didn't expect Blaine to dodge him.

"Please, don't! I'll do anything! Please, don't hit me!" Now Burt got even more worried. What the hell has this boy been through?

"I'm not going to hurt you, Blaine. Please come here" Blaine slowly nodded and came out of the room. Burt looked how the teenager, his son's boyfriend, was crying because he had just broke something. Scared that Burt is going to hurt him. And that hurts Burt. He'll never hurt an innocent boy. He'd broke a frame. Who cares? Burt looked how this teenager slowly came closer to him, but was still too afraid to move too much.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice shouted through the house and that did it. Blaine grabbed his coat and run out of the house. Too afraid to face Kurt right now. Too afraid to be in that house a little longer. They all will have questions and he can't answer them. He did trust Kurt and he should've trust Burt. Burt is not going to hurt him, but he can't trust him. For some reason he just can't. Not now.

* * *

"Kurt! What the hell was that?" But he didn't have an answer. And Burt couldn't blame him. Something is really wrong with that boy. Or someone. And Burt thinks to know who and what. But he can't jump to conclusions. That never ends up well. He just have to find it out. But he will, because he can't leave that boy alone.

* * *

**BLANGST!... **

**Thanks 4 reading, stupid story name don't you think?...**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


End file.
